


Candles

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Candles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Atmosphere, Telepathy, The TARDIS knows, waiting for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose sees the TARDIS enlightened by candles and is quick to make all the right assumptions.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day six**

* * *

 

**Candles**

 

Rose was greatly surprised, having found the TARDIS illuminated by candlelight one evening.

“Am I supposed to know something?” She smiled.

“I’m trying to get the atmosphere right,” the Doctor explained quietly, uncomfortable.

“Okay?” The only atmosphere she has felt was something the Doctor wasn’t known for - a romantic one.

“What are you aiming for?” Rose asked him in a whisper.

“Can’t you see?”

“I’m sure I can, but… I don’t understand? As far as I know, Valentine’s Day is more than a month away and you don’t care about such things-”

The Doctor inhaled. “I want us to feel Christmas is slowly coming closer,” he said. “Candlelight is widely thought to bring these sensations to people and-”

Rose eyed him searchingly. “Do they make you feel such things?” She knew what being enlightened by candlelight was making her imagine. Impossible, unlikely, dream-like scenarios she could only experience in her mind.

It seemed the Time Lord was unaware of many things humans associated candlelight with.

“Rose… Do you think I’m doing it right?”

The girl shrugged. “All these candles have surely created a particular atmosphere, I’ll have you know!”

“You need to tell me if what I’ve been intending to create has worked,” the Doctor exhaled, greatly uncomfortable, afraid his efforts didn’t have the desired effect.

“Have you been aiming for a romantic effect? With the candlelight and everything?”

The Gallifreyan turned his eyes away. “Must I answer?” He should have known falling for a human companion was never going to end up happily. Negating it was his first thought, but he has already gone too far.

“Doctor,” Rose breathed. “You must know I have been imagining this moment for a very long time now. _Please, whatever you do, don’t back away now!_

The Time Lord inhaled, shocked. _Some explanations, Rose?_

“Ask the old girl. As far as I can tell, she wants us to stay together no matter what,” she smiled sweetly, excited.

 _Now, with me initiating the romantic scene, she must be blessedly content,_ the Doctor realised. _But telepathy does not guarantee us the possibility to get the forever we deserve?_

He was waiting for some clever decision from the TARDIS, but she seemed unwilling to communicate.

“Rose? Maybe, if we make use of the romantic atmosphere aboard, the old girl would be quicker to come up with a way-”

Rose beamed at him, welcoming his suggestion without a doubt, her telepathic connection with the TARDIS telling her more than she was allowed to say at the moment. “I trust you, Doctor! With what should we start? With a chat? With hug? With a kiss?”

“Whatever you want, Rose,” he smiled.

* * *

 

The TARDIS has made the majority of decisions for them in the long run… But the steps forced upon them have never been anything unpleasant.


End file.
